L'ironie du sort
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Dean est bien embêté après s'être fait jeter un sort.


_Hermineuh m'a lancée un petit défi d'écrire une Destiel en moins de 3000 mots et commençant par "Dean retira sa chemise" (qui est un peu notre phrase private joke). Sacré défi parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise sur les formats courts. J'avais commencé un truc sérieux et finalement... ça a dérapé! Pardon! J'espère que vous trouverez quand même ça lisible (et allez lire aussi celle de Hermineuh sur le même thème!)_

"***"

Dean retira sa chemise. Avec précipitation et grognements enragés. Le skinwalker lui avait craché dessus et sa salive agissait comme de la bave d'Alien, rongeant le tissu et s'approchant dangereusement de sa peau. Dean n'avait aucun envie de voir ce qu'il allait se passer si elle l'atteignait.

Il jeta le vêtement à terre. C'était étrange de se retrouver torse nu en pleine nature sous la lune mais il faisait si chaud cet été dans l'Arizona qu'il avait renoncé à porter ses nombreuses couches habituelles. Machinalement, il frotta son torse, là où le sorcier avait manqué de l'atteindre. Ca n'était pas passé loin. Il savait bien des choses sur les skinwalkers mais pas qu'ils crachaient comme des lamas chargés à l'acide.

Il entendit un glapissement. Sam avait dû l'avoir. Après avoir attaqué Dean, le sorcier s'était changé en chacal et avait fui dans les broussailles. Apparemment pas assez vite.

_ Tout va bien ? fit Sam en le rejoignant.

Dean opina.

_ Un chemise de foutue mais rien de plus grave. On le brûle ?

« *** »

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le skinwalker venait de lui cracher dessus. Encore.

Il s'assit dans son lit et étudia son torse nu. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il faisait le même rêve. Encore et encore. Pourtant le sorcier était mort et ses cendres dispersées aux quatre coins de l'Etat. Demain, ils retournaient au bunker. Dean avait hâte. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur. Il se gratta machinalement. Le crachat ne l'avait pas atteint, il en était presque sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas venir de là. Il se rallongea. Oui, il en était presque sûr.

« *** »

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Sam en rentrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de faire quelques courses car les réserves de nourriture fraiche dans le bunker diminuaient et Dean avait besoin de viande. Ni Cas, ni Sam, ni lui n'avaient trouvé de cas ces derniers jours et Dean pensait que cuisiner était une bonne façon de passer ses journées. Et puis même Castiel se laissait de temps en temps tenter par ses fameux burgers avocat/gruyère.

_ J'ai un poil, répondit Dean étudiant son torse.

Sam soupira.

_ Magnifique. Tu as atteint la puberté. On peut y aller maintenant ?

_ Je veux dire, reprit Dean en tirant dessus, j'ai un poil vraiment bizarre sur le torse.

Sam soupira et s'agenouilla près de son frère pour étudier cela. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin dégueulasse, murmura-t-il.

Il prit le poil entre son pouce et son index et tira fort. Dean cria.

_ J'ai déjà essayé ça ! Il ne part pas !

Sam se releva et attrapa son frère par le bras, toute idée de sortie désormais oubliée.

_ Il y a quelque chose d'anormal là dedans. Viens avec moi.

Dean se retrouva trainé jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Castiel les attendait un feuilletant un gros livre aux pages usées. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant Dean à moitié nu.

_ Euh… hum… hésita-t-il.

Dean le vit rougir et avaler sa salive mais il décida d'ignorer cette information. Il était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme cela.

_ Dean a un poil bizarre sur le torse, fit Sam sans laisser le temps à Castiel de se reprendre.

Ce dernier pencha la tête.

_ Mon corps a aussi quelques poils sur le torse, répondit-il. Est-ce un problème ?

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Mais quelle discussion étaient-ils en train d'avoir là ? Il aurait dû se taire et cacher ça sous un t-shirt sans rien déballer à Sam. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait se terminer en situation pénible.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien qui ressemble à ça, répliqua Sam en poussant Dean face à l'ange.

Celui-ci quitta son fauteuil et se pencha sur le torse de Dean. Ce dernier tourna la tête. Ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'il était écarlate du haut des épaules jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Castiel posa le bout de ses doigts sur le poil et l'observa quelques secondes. Dean allait exploser s'il continuait à le toucher de la sorte. Il souffla longuement en espérant calmer le fracas de son cœur.

Peine perdue car juste au même moment, Castiel colla son nez contre sa peau et le renifla. Dean recula d'un pas et lui tourna le dos.

_ Ca suffit ! grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il imaginait sans problème la confusion de l'ange et l'air hilare de son frère.

_ Dean, fit Castiel très sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de néfaste. Je peux le sentir. Il faut retirer ça.

_ J'ai déjà essayé, répondit Dean. Ca fait un mal de chien.

_ Laisse-moi essayer, insista l'ange.

_ Non ! se braqua Dean.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les mains de Castiel trainer partout sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Et surtout pas avec Sam qui regardait. Il risquait de détecter quelque chose que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il détecte. Que Dean ne voulait déjà pas admettre en premier lieu.

Il fit quelques pas nerveux et s'écroula dans un vieux fauteuil qui crissa sous son poids.

_ Je préfère qu'on n'y touche pas tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, maugréa-t-il en espérant effacer l'air misérable qu'affichait le visage de Castiel.

Sam opina.

_ Tu as raison. Ce serait dommage de te tuer pour un poil. Laisse-moi faire quelques recherches. Quand est-il apparu ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Ce matin je crois. Peut-être hier. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'admirer le torse.

Il devina Castiel sur le point de dire quelque chose mais finalement l'ange resta muet.

_ Et tu as eu des signes avant-coureur ?

_ Des démangeaisons, admit Dean.

_ Depuis quand ? poursuivit Sam très sérieusement.

Dean soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et il voulait se couvrir. Ou retourner dans son lit.

_ Depuis le skinwalker.

Sam grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ Tu crois qu'il t'a jeté un sort ou quelque chose ?

_ Il m'a craché dessus, lui rappela Dean. Mais je suis sûr que ça n'a pas touché la peau.

Sam parcourut les larges rayons de la bibliothèque, ses doigts courant le long des titres.

_ Je vais faire des recherches plus poussées sur les skinwalkers et voir ce qu'il aurait pu te faire. En attendant on va surveiller ça. Mais tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?

Sam se retourna brusquement vers son frère, la mine inquiète. Le sang de Dean se glaça.

_ A… à quoi ?

_ A Jeff Goldblum dans la Mouche. Ca commence par quelques poils, puis il perd ses oreilles, ses dents, son pénis…

_ Stop ! Stop ! l'arrêta Dean. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. J'ai vu ce film bien plus souvent que toi. Merci pour la pensée réconfortante.

Il serra les poings. L'idée de perdre des morceaux n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et si son pénis devait tomber, autant en profiter pleinement avant. Il irait au bar ce soir !

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Castiel.

Il n'irait pas au bar ce soir…

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi me transformer en mouche géante ! s'exclama-t-il pour changer le cours de ses pensées.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas en mouche. Mais c'est vrai qu'un gros poil noir, ça fait insecte. Eventuellement en abeille ou en puce ?

Au mot abeille, Castiel releva la tête, les yeux brillants. Dean décida de l'ignorer.

_ Et après quoi ? Il m'aurait mis dans une boîte et mis cette boîte dans une autre boîte pour se l'envoyer par la poste et quand elle arriverait, m'écrabouiller avec un marteau ?

Sam sourit.

_ Je ne sais pas Dean.

Ce dernier jura et se leva d'un bond.

_ Je vais me coucher, grogna-t-il. Appelle-moi si tu trouves quelque chose.

« *** »

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et porta la main sur son torse. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars de sorcier cracheur, de mouche géante et bouts de corps éparpillés. Il sentit une bosse sous ses doigts et alluma la lumière. Sa peau était gonflée, comme s'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous.

Il bondit de son lit et sortit dans le couloir en hurlant le nom de son frère.

« *** »

Dean serrait à s'en faire blanchir les articulations les accoudoirs du fauteuil où on l'avait installé. Les choses allaient de pire en pire. Il ne portait que son caleçon, Sam et Castiel le scrutaient et cette bosse sur son torse était l'une des choses les plus dégueulasses qu'il ait pu voir.

_ Ce n'est plus la Mouche, fit Sam, c'est Alien.

_ FERME TON CLAPET ! hurla Dean en observant son torse comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

Au moins ça ne bougeait pas. Il passa un doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste gênant. Et ça grattait terriblement.

_ Je pense, fit Sam avec précaution, que quoique ce soit, on devrait le retirer avant que ça s'étende.

Dean fit un mouvement indécis de la tête. Il tentait à la fois d'opiner et de secouer. Autant il voulait se débarrasser de ce machin en lui, autant il craignait la douleur. Tirer sur le poil avait déjà été insupportable.

_ Je peux m'en occuper, fit Castiel en s'approchant. Si c'est quelque chose de dangereux, je pourrai le neutraliser plus rapidement et si Dean est gravement blessé, je serai plus à même de le soigner.

Sam approuva.

_ Un moment ! les arrêta Dean en se calant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait contre le dossier. Tu n'as rien trouvé dans tes bouquins qui nous aiderait ?

Son frère prit un air désolé.

_ J'ai lu toute la nuit Dean mais je n'ai rien vu qu'on pourrait relier à ton cas.

_ Merde !

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir passer sous la lame de l'ange. Ce dernier venait de la sortir de sa manche.

_ Fais attention avec ça hein ! le prévint Dean.

Castiel avait son air le plus sérieux.

_ Je serai le plus méticuleux possible.

Et là il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Dean. Et se pencha vers lui. Si Dean regardait en bas, tout ce qu'il voyait était la chevelure brune de l'ange. Il suffisait qu'il pose une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et qu'il le fasse se baisser un peu plus pour se donner l'illusion que Castiel allait le…

Il détourna la tête. Il se savait écarlate. Il surprit le regard de Sam qui brillait. Son frère savait exactement ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Alors Dean tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Et se força à penser à quelque chose de répugnant. Comme cette bosse sur son torse.

A ce moment, la lame de Castiel perça la peau et Dean ne pensa plus à rien tellement la douleur était intense.

_ Ne bouge pas Dean. Je fais juste une petite incision et je vois si j'arrive à sortir quelque chose.

Dean fit un son inintelligible.

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

_ Une seconde, murmura Castiel, j'enfonce un peu plus les doigts…

Bien que pris à la gorge par la douleur, Dean aurait juré entendre son frère pouffer.

_ Je… te… hais… articula-t-il malgré sa mâchoire crispée.

_ Pardon Dean, répondit Castiel d'une petite voix.

_ Pas… toi…

_ J'ai… je ne sais pas… fit alors l'ange. Attention je vais tirer.

Dean ferma les yeux et se prépara. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque Castiel sortit quelque chose de sa chair.

_ BORDEL ! s'écria-t-il en reprenant son souffle lorsque la douleur disparut.

Son front était couvert de sueur.

_ Alors, insista Sam en s'avançant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Castiel leur présenta l'objet.

_ Une plume ? s'étonna Sam.

L'ange opina.

Entre ses doigts, il tenait une longue plume noire dont l'une des barbes était probablement le poil apparu sur le torse de l'ainé des Winchester.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! s'écria à Dean en arrachant la plume de la main de Castiel.

Il l'étudia sous toutes les coutures sans rien y trouver d'anormal.

_ C'est une plume, répondit très sérieusement l'ange.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Sam en se jetant sur l'un des livres étalés sur la table.

_ Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? fit son frère.

_ Une piste. Les skinwalkers ne se changent pas en puce ou en mouche. Ils se changent en puma, en coyote, en corbeau etc. C'est donc logique qu'il t'ait jeté un sort portant sur ces animaux.

Dean baissa la tête vers sa blessure. Elle saignait légèrement mais au moins sa peau avait repris une apparence normale. Castiel vit son geste et leva la main pour le guérir. Dean lui attrapa le poignet.

_ Un instant, murmura-t-il.

Il tâta la chair mais ne sentit rien d'anormal. Ni bosse, ni douleur, ni démangeaison. C'était bon signe.

_ Vas-y, fit-il alors.

Les doigts de Castiel le touchèrent et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux. La sensation cessa. Il était guéri.

_ On peut donc en déduire, poursuivit Sam sans plus se soucier d'eux, qu'il s'agit là d'une plume de corbeau.

_ Quoi ? Alors son but c'était de me changer en piaf ?

_ Probablement.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Sam hésita puis secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas. Probablement un acte désespéré. Mais estime-toi heureux. C'est pas mal un corbeau. C'est considéré comme l'un des animaux les plus intelligents du monde.

_ Trouve une solution contre la malédiction ! Il est hors de question que je me transforme en grosse poule noire !

_ Nous pourrions voler ensemble.

Dean tourna les yeux vers Castiel. Il ne savait pas si sa dernière remarque était une plaisanterie ou non. En tout cas, il avait l'air très sérieux. Dean se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était trop. Vraiment trop.

_ Je pense, fit Sam, que nous devrions vérifier le reste de ton corps au cas où d'autres plumes pousseraient. Ca permettrait de peut-être ralentir le processus. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à chercher une solution.

« *** »

Dean était assis sur son lit, bien droit. Il ne croyait pas qu'il s'était laissé convaincre d'être examiné par Cas. Mais Sam avait des recherches à effectuer et Dean ne pouvait voir son propre dos. Du coup, l'ange était derrière lui, à genoux sur son matelas, à passer ses mains le long de sa colonne à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Il avait retiré son imperméable qui le gênait dans ses mouvements et l'avait posé dans un coin. Autant dire que pour Dean, il était quasiment nu.

_ Il n'y a rien au niveau du dos, constata Castiel.

Le souffle dans sa nuque fit dresser les poils de bras de Dean. Et pas que ses poils de bras. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_ S… super, articula-t-il laborieusement.

_ Dean. Veux-tu que je continue mon exploration plus bas ?

_ Plus bas ? demanda Dean d'une voix rauque.

_ Le long de tes jambes par exemple. Le haut de tes cuisses ne doit pas être aisé à voir pour toi.

A bout de souffle, Dean hocha la tête. Dissimulant son entrejambe du mieux possible, il s'allongea ventre contre le matelas. Il ne manquerait plus que Cas prenne la bosse dans son caleçon pour une nouvelle plume et qu'il… et qu'il pose ses mains dessus… pour vérifier… et Dean le laisserait faire… et…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand les mains de Castiel remontèrent de ses chevilles jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Lentement, méthodiquement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Dean, il faudrait peut-être enlever ça, fit l'ange en pinçant le tissu de son boxer.

_ Euh…

_ Pour que je puisse vérifier.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il se sentit se liquéfier. Castiel était-il aussi naïf que cela ? Probablement.

Les doigts de l'ange passèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon et il ferma les yeux.

_ Bonne nouvelle !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas mais Sam resta planté dans l'encadrement.

_ Oh… fit-il. J'interromps quelque chose.

_ Je vérifie que Dean n'a plus de plume qui pousse, répondit très sérieusement l'ange.

_ Dans le derrière ? ironisa Sam.

Castiel resta muet.

_ Et ? insista le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Rien pour le moment.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, reprit Sam. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les sorts des skinwalkers meurent en même temps que le sorcier. Ce que tu as eu ne devait être qu'un résidu.

_ Bien, bien, fit Dean, aussi rassuré que mortifié par la situation.

_ Donc normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de nouvelles plumes.

Il leur jeta un sourire forcé et referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

Dean soupira. Les mains de l'ange étaient toujours accrochées fermement à ses sous-vêtements.

_ Tu as entendu Sam, fit Dean. Normalement, tu ne devrais rien trouver.

Cas garda le silence. Il ne bougea pas non plus.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-il finalement, mais… j'aimerais quand même vérifier. Juste au cas où.

Dean se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers l'ange. Ses pommettes étaient rouges mais il avait un air déterminé. Dean sentit son cœur bondir. Castiel n'était peut-être pas aussi naïf qu'il l'avait cru.

Il retomba contre son lit et enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras. C'était en train d'arriver. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Et après des années de déni, il n'avait plus aucune envie de lutter contre.

_ Tu as raison, répondit-il avant que son cerveau ne cogite. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Les mains de Castiel glissèrent sur sa peau.


End file.
